The Mermaid's Heart
by HeyHeyFrey
Summary: "Where'd you get this?" The Dark One asked, eyeing the glass vale. "Aye, from a little mermaid. She wanted to be human, see, because she loved one." The Sea Witch replied. "But then...her heart was broken." Ariel/Killian (Hook)
1. The Captain and The Mermaid

Hey guys (:

My first Ariel/Hook story. This story will follow most of the original (and tragic) tale of the little mermaid.

There will also be a story line in Storybrooke.

I know this one's short, sorry about that!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Ariel_

I remember seeing him on his boat. There was commotion about, must've been some kind of special occasion of some sort.

I was told not to do this, by my father, sisters, friends...but I couldn't help myself. Humans were so interesting, so different..so wonderful. Perhaps that is a rather sudden assumption, but they did things so differently from humans.

I mean, mermaids cared about people and such. But humans seemed to go beyond, giving their loved ones treasures and reminding them that they loved them. Believe me, I've seen human couples plenty of times while observing by the docks. And what they had was beautiful, showing their appreciation from these things called poems, or a man giving his lady a flower, or kissing. I wanted to know what a kiss was like.

Mermaids never expressed love, but just assumed that they loved one another. For instance, my father had never told me he loved me, or my sisters, but I assume that they do. They never really show that they love me unless they're worried about my well being.

Like, now, they would all be really pissed at me and worried if they found out that I was watching this man on his ship.

They would also be mad if they saw me swimming closer and closer to the boat. Which, I happened to be doing.

I could see him, almost perfectly. His body was very built in muscle, unlike most merman believe it or not. I found that very intriguing, and the fact that he had darker skin instead if the paleness that me and my merfolk have. His hair was black and his eyes were blue, blue like the sky, unlike mine which was like the sea.

I couldn't stop staring at him. It wasn't just because he was handsome, but something else caught my eyes...something about his spirit or the way he smiled and laughed.

I wanted to talk to this man. Every other human on the land seemed to be insignificant compared to him. The thing was, there wasn't anything of him really significant that stood out from the other men.

I just knew that I really liked him, which scared me.

I watched as these men seemed to rejoice and dance, treasure all around them. I've realized that these men were greedy, not a trait mermaids had. Interesting.

"Captain, there's some clouds coming from the north..." One of the men exclaimed, and all the men stopped cheering. The captain stood up and headed to the front of the ship.

"Alright!" He yelled to his men, his hands clenched in fists. "All men on deck, hoist the anchors-" suddenly a violent wind blew, and I found myself falling back in the water. When I resurfaced, all the men were shouting and running about the ship. They were definitely not rejoicing.

I looked towards the clouds, dark and heavy with blackness. "Father..." I gasped. He had done this. But why?

My father was king of the sea, wielding the trident at his content. I turned to the men, and watched as the wind knocked their bodies, and the waves growing in size.

The waves began to push me away, and I watched as the waves began to rock the boat, the water finding its way to deck.

All I could do was watch in despair.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, not of the sea, but of my father. You see, mermaids communicate from the mind, because...well...you can't talk underwater. It wasn't like we could read each other's minds, it was more like sending messages if we wanted them to hear it.

"_Ariel, you must leave immediately. Come back to the palace, those men will harm you_." My father's voice was stern. Calm, but if I said anything to his dislike, he would burst into outrage.

"Father, let them be and I will go!" I begged, trying to think of someway that I could help them.

"_Ariel, don't meddle in my affairs. Just come home, where it's safe_." His tone was threatening.

Just as I was about to go, the boat began to sink, and I saw the captain, the alluring man, sinking down to the bottom of the ocean. My heart suddenly tore, as if I knew this man all my life.

I didn't think. I just went for him.

"_Ariel no!_" My father's voice echoed in my mind, but I ignored it. I reached out in front of me, swimming vigorously to the man. I needed him to be safe, to be alive. I refused to let him die.

I grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his tough body. It was the first time I had ever touched a human, let alone a human like him, and I could feel my heart pounding in my throat.

He was so beautiful... I almost forgot that he needed air. I tried my best to get to the surface as fast as I could and made sure his head was out of the water.

I searched around me, and tried I find the closest land mass there was. It was rather far, but I swam as fast as my fins could carry me. He couldn't die.

"_Ariel stop this instance!_" My father roared.

I couldn't stop. All I could think of was if he was okay, if he was going to make it. I started to panic and I even cried. Why did I care so much for a human?

"_ARIEL!_"

I closed my mind away from him, and my thoughts were now only on the man in my arms.

* * *

We made it to a little island, and I dragged our bodies on the sandy shore.

"Oh God," I gasped, touching his cheeks softly with my finger. He looked...well, dead. I put my ear to his chest, and I could hear a heartbeat, but he wasn't breathing. I didn't know how to get a human breathing...I didn't have to worry about that kind of stuff.

I didn't know what humans did when their life was in danger, but a mermaid's singing voice was not only hypnotizing but also healing. We sang to each other when one was ill or hurt, and then they would be better.

But I had no idea if it would work on a human. But I was desperate, and father probably sent all of his guards to find me.

I didn't have any time. All I could do now was sing, and hope for the best.

I didn't sing an exact lyric or anything, but just sang whatever came to mind. I was scared that it wasn't working, because he was perfectly still.

But I continued to sing and sing, and finally, he coughed out water, and his eyes began to open. I continued to sing. It was like I couldn't stop.

He was obviously tired, and he squinted at me. "What...?" He seemed to be barely conscious, and this was the first time ever for me being this close to a human. I wanted to keep singing to him and staying by his side.

He closed his eyes, but he was breathing this time, and I smiled, humming the hymn if the sea.

"Captain!"

I turned to see a man running across the sand, towards us. I could see out in the distance many more men, waiting by a small boat.

I gasped, and dragged my body until it was floating in the water, and dashed far out so the man couldn't eye me from the distance. Before I left, I saw that special human, the one they called Captain looking out into the waves.

Looking at me.


	2. A Tale of the Sea

__Sorry for another short chapter! I promise the next one will be much longer!

Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Killian_

"Whatcha doing?"

I turned to see Emma Swan, sighing as she made way to where I was standing. I turned back to the horizon of the ocean. "Just standing, watching." I sighed simply. Now back on the ocean, with the ship quiet, only of my thoughts...It was hard not to remember my times as a pirate. My crew, Neverland, Milah...

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're _sad_ or something." Emma retorted, snickering at the thought. Then there was silence. "Wait...are you?"

I stared out at the horizon, soon the Sun would settle to set, and it would be nighttime. "Emma, do you ever here the voice of the sea?"

"The what?"

I sighed, my hook scraping the wooden ledge with its sharp point. "The sea's voice. Not every sailor can hear it...but I can. I hear it a lot, even when I'm not by the ocean." I stepped away from the ledge and made my way towards my cabin. I decided she would never understand what I was trying to say, and decided to change the subject."Neverland is...well...it won't be an easy breeze. I'm worried, I guess you could say. You know how long it's been since I've been there?"

She shook her head, looking awkward.

"Its been a long time, and...this Neverland...not something you want to deal with."

"Yeah, I can see that. Mr. Gold's almost shitting his pants." She retorted. "But why? What's so bad over there?"

I shook my head. "No, Love, not what. Who."

"You mean...Peter Pan?"

I nodded. "Be ready." And I walked towards my cabin.

* * *

_Emma_

I always thought Peter Pan was the loving, little boy who never wanted to grow up. But I guess that's wrong, since and Rumple seem to be on edge this whole trip. When did they say we'd be arriving? A day?

I sat in the kitchen, chewing on an apple when Mr. Gold came in, smiling suspiciously as he met my eyes. "Ah... Ms. Swan. What a lovely surprise. Would you like to hear a story?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"A story about Neverland. A rather tragic one, if I do say so myself." He sat down across from me, grabbing an apple and biting it. "Perhaps you've heard of it?"

I shrugged. "Which story?"

"You believe in mermaids, Ms. Swan?" The Dark One muttered, biting into his apple again.

She nodded. "You mean, the little mermaid?"

He stared at her. "I guess so, Deary. I'm not sure what your fairy tale of the mermaid is called; but, anyway, in real life, she was real, just like all of us." He tossed his apple behind him. "And she lived in Neverland, the very place we're going to."

I gulped, wondering what exactly the little mermaid was really like. In the fairy tale, she was sweet and bubbly, but I don't even know what's the truth in the fairy tales anymore, ever since I wondered into Storybrooke. "Well...what is the real story?" I asked through the silence.

He smiled. "Ah! Glad you asked, Deary. Well, lets just say that she was a rather adventurous and curious little mermaid, a princess of the king of the sea himself. And one day, she swam a little too close to a ship, and fell in love with a human."

I nodded. "Yeah, that part I know. And she saw the prince and fell in love."

He laughed suspiciously. "Ah, not exactly, Deary. This human, the one she fell in love with...was no prince. The opposite of prince, in fact. A thief, traveling by sea, evil in every act..." He had that mischievous smile of his when he knew something that I did not, and he wanted me to figure it out. "Someone who's on this ship as we speak."

I thought about what he said, and the person suddenly appeared in my mind so clearly. "Hook."

He nodded. "Indeed. A rather odd pairing when you first hear it."

I shook my head, suddenly feeling nauseous with how this story was going. "But I thought Hook loved..." Realizing who I was talking to, I whispered a bit, suddenly scared to say the name in front of the Dark One. "Um...Milah."

The Dark One frowned, at first I thought it because he was angry by the memory of his experience with the two, how she betrayed him and Neal. But his eyes looked... Almost sympathetic. "Yes...well, he did. A dear memory she is to him."

I shook my head, confused. "What about Ariel?"

"Let me explain something, Deary. Magic always comes at a price, as you already may know. The thing is, Ariel did everything she was supposed to, and it still ended up bad for her." He sighed, and began to tell me the story of the little mermaid. The real one.


	3. Fins For Feet

_Ariel_

"_Do you realize what you have done?_" My father's eyes stared into mine, enraged like a sea storm.

"_Father, he would've died! I'm not heartless, and I know you aren't either!_" I pleaded, trying to reason with him. "_Please understand, I was just trying to do the right thing_."

"_That, Ariel, was not the right thing to do at all. Not only did you get near a human, but you also exposed yourself to him_."

I shook my head. "_Father, he was barely conscious...he couldn't have seen me_." Although, the memory of him staring straight at me from the shore creeped to the back of my mind, and I shivered at the thought.

"_What if he had, Ariel! That's what I'm trying to get through your head! You think humans are all good and friendly? They have killed our people or have taken them as their slaves and sold them. Do you realize that you, especially a mermaid of royalty, was very much at risk?" _He stood up and hovered over me, truly outraged_._ "_And besides, the world would've been much better off if that man and his crew were dead! They're pirates, Ariel! Raging killers! Greedy! Merciless!"_

He turned toward his thrown and floated to his seat, his fingers rubbing his temples. I always caused him headaches. "_Not only that, but you did not listen to me when I ordered you multiple times to leave that place._"

"_Father_..." But I didn't know what else to say. He was right. Why had I risked my life for a human that I did not know? "_I love him_."

That definitely came out of nowhere. Perhaps that was the feeling I was having trouble to recognize. After all, mermaids did not express love to one another, so love was always a mystery to me.

But I know, that even though I know nothing about him, I love him. Because, of all the humans and merpeople that I had observed, the good and the bad, he was different. Special. His soul was special and good and free. And when I looked at him at that first moment, my heart fluttered wildly and I felt it hard to breathe.

I knew that this was love at first sight, something that I had only heard from in stories.

My father's eyes widened, and if he wasn't mad before, he was now. "_Ariel_." His words were very, very careful. Not only was he mad, but I'm sure he felt awkward too. Mermaids just don't say or hear the word love very often, and I had just confessed that I loved someone, a human at that. "_You...barely...know him_."

I stood there, completely terrified. "_I know. But I know that I love him_."

Suddenly he slammed his trident staff hard against the palace floor, the whole room shaking from the power of the trident. His look was so furious and intimidating, that I cringed at his stare.

"_You...may not leave the palace grounds. Ever again._"

I gasped, with the sudden feeling that I was being choked. "_W-what_?"

"_You have broken the rules quite a few times already, and I'm afraid that this was definitely the last straw. I can't trust you, out in the open sea all by yourself. I have given you freedom, but that was a privilege, and your behavior has shown that you cannot have this privilege. To keep you safe, you cannot leave these grounds ever again."_ He stood up in his throne. "_And that's final!_" The walls of the palace shook again.

I stood there for a minute, trying to keep calm, but my throat burst into heavy sobs, and I swam away from him as fast as I could.

* * *

I left immediately. I didn't pack anything, or wrote anything as a farewell to my father and sisters.

I just left.

I know that leaving, my father would disown me and my sisters would consider me nonexistent, but I couldn't stay there any longer. Not like this. Not _as_ this, a mermaid.

I wanted to be a human, to be free from this torment of the waves, and to see the world above.

And I wanted to be with that special human. I suddenly smiled foolishly, just thinking about strolling around on land with that man. And I would have feet! Feet!

I knew only one person who could help me with that, and that was my aunt. Her and my father both shared many magical skills, so as my father was pronounced king, she was declared the sea witch.

She was the only person who truly understood me, and the closest person I had. I knew she would help me.

So as I swam into the entrance of her little reef cottage, which was her store for magic and potions. She smiled and welcomed me. She had short, white hair, curly and voluminous, and her skin was a light brown, like sand-colored coral. She was a short woman, with a small frame. She had big, purple eyes and a warm smile that was accompanied by a soft accent, although I could never tell where it was from.

When I entered, she was her counter, where she kept all her potions for her customers. She seemed to be sorting them out. "_Ah, Ariel, my dear. What brings you hear?_"

I was almost afraid to tell her what was on my mind, and what I was about to ask her to do.

"_Come now child, sit. Make yourself comfortable_." Her smile was reassuring. "_I can tell something's on your mind."_

"_Well_..." I twirled my thumbs together, then sighed. "_I want you to turn me human._"

She stopped mixing potions and turned to me slowly. "_You want me to do what now?_"

"_I need to be human. Father doesn't understand, he won't listen to me...he never has. I don't belong here, and you're the only person who can help me_."

She shifted uncomfortably, her eyes straying away from mine. "_Child...now you know I can't do that. You're a mermaid. You belong in da sea._" She shook her head, placing her hand in my head and smiling sadly. "_And da king...he would be very sad without you, child. And your sisters too._"

I shook my head. "_I'm not apart of them anymore..._" I turned away from her. "_My father and I got into a fight, worse then any other before. And now...this is my only option, I can't go back there now._" I turned to her, pleading with my eyes. "_I have it be a human, it's the only way. It's the only thing I can do. Please."_

She stared at me for a moment, and then said, "_Come with me._" And turned to the door in the back of the room, swimming towards it. I gulped, and swam behind her, following slowly.

We came to a large room, with a big, glowing pot in the middle. I looked inside, and purplish, blue liquid swirled through. I wondered how that could be possible, since we we already under water, but then I remembered the Sea Witch explaining to me about magic. "_Magic does the impossible_." And I guess this was an impossible.

She grabbed a bunch of bottles full of various ingredients and threw them in the pot. They exploded, and the liquid became a pinkish purple. "_Now, listen closely. I can't turn you into a complete human right away._" She turned to me. "_You will still be able to communicate through your mind just as all mermaids do, but humans don't communicate like that. So you won't be able to talk to the humans."_

I nodded, wondering how difficult this would be.

"_Your feet, they will hurt every time you step on them. Like a thousand knives driving into your flesh, but you will see no wound. And, like a mermaid, you can only use your voice for singing, so you won't be able to use that to communicate either._"

I nodded.

"_The only way to release the pain from your feet and the silence of your voice is to kiss your soulmate, the person you were meant to be with_." She sighed. "_Your father...he tried so hard to keep you away from humans. But...I realize now that it is your destiny. It's just that, you think so much like one._" She grabbed another ingredient. "_But, if your soulmate chooses another, you...well...will die a mermaid's death, by dissolving into sea foam. By next morning._"

I gulped, and nodded. "_I understand_."

She looked pained when she looked at me. "_You're a bright, young woman. So...I trust you with this decision. But please, if you ever want to come back, I'll be happy to help you._" She took out a little necklace, which had a very small pedal attached to it. "_Just break this pearl, and I will come to you._"

I nodded, and put the necklace around my neck. It was a white pearl, with a tint of blue. I suddenly felt very relieved with this necklace around my neck.

"_Okay_." She sighed, staring into my eyes. "_Are you sure that you want to do this?_"

I nodded. "_I am_."

"_God, help you_." She shook her head sadly. "I_ hope you know what you're doing_."

Her face grew serious and sad, and she turned over to the pot. She chants some words of ancient sea hymns, and I noticed i was no longer in the little reef cottage. i felt weird too. I felt the sides of my neck, and my gills were gone. The inside of my chest felt weird and tight. And my fin...I looked down, and there were feet...

I suddenly felt hot in my throat, and realized I needed to breathe. I swam as fast as I could to the surface, and breathed my first breath as a human.

* * *

**Hey guys! So...the Sea Witch isn't evil in this story. I decided to write it like this mostly because of the original tale of the little mermaid. The Sea Witch wasn't bad or good in the original tale, and was really just "doing business" so to speak. I guess I'm adding a little disney in it, but I'm trying to add way more of the original tale and my own twist for this story.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to leave a review! Thanks! :)**


	4. Perverted Crew and a Gentleman

_Ariel_

I didn't sit there long before the ship, his ship, started to come my way. Did the Sea Witch do that purposely?

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Should I just wait? Or do I draw attention? I mean, these were pirates after all...I didn't know how they would react to a naked woman in the middle of the ocean.

But they noticed me before I could even decide what to do.

"AYE, A LADY OFF IN THE WATERS!" A man from above called, and all the men started to look down into the water. Thankfully, it was night time, so the shadow of the sky hid most of my body away from the prevented crew.

I heard a loud "clunk" and before I knew it, I saw a net coming my way. "HOLD ON THERE, MADAM, WE'LL GET YOU OUT!" another man called from above, and I waited, embarrassed of my nudity and nervous to see the Captain, wherever he was.

I felt the net hug me tight, and I was suddenly being pulled out of the water. To my fortune, there weren't that many men on the deck. Although, as they pulled me to the deck, I saw that more and more men have come, giving me perverted gazes. I tried to cover myself as best with my hands as possible as the men around me pulled the net off me.

A man, short and chubby, came my way, with a red kind of hat on, and he began to ask, "Um, if I may ask your lady...why are you naked and in the middle if the ocean?"

The men around him laughed, and I tried to tell him what happened, but I remembered how they could not communicate the same way mermaids do. So I just pointed to my throat and shook my head.

"You can't talk?" He asked, dumbfounded.

I nodded, feeling extremely embarrassed and began to wish that these men with their dirty eyes would all go away.

"Well, Barbs'bey, hand me the towel, would ya?" The chubby man asked. A rather large, intimidating man handed him a very small towel, and I began to suddenly truly hate these men. "Here you go, miss. Now if you'll just follow me..."

He waited. I slowly got up and wrapped the towel around me as much as possible. It really didn't do any good. And, what's worse, I couldn't see the Captain anywhere. Perhaps it was the wrong ship?

But before I could object, the short, chubby man pulled my arm and led me to a room. I shivered as the men behind me whistled and whooped and what not. I was disgusted and repulsed. How dare they treat me as such, especially to a woman.

The room be led me in was dark and there were chains attached to the walls. I gasped and tried to turn around. "No, it's okay. It's only till the Captain sees ya."

The Captain...so he is on the ship. He forced me to sit down, and changed my wrists to the wall, with only the small towel to keep me warm.

The little man left, and I couldn't help but start to cry. I was so humiliated and angry that I couldn't hold back my tears. I found myself starting to him and cry at the same time. When I was a mermaid and I was sad, I would always start humming, and I'd feel better. But this time, I just kept crying until my face was stained and felt hot from the tears. I shivered with the very damp, small towel, and stared out the single, large window of the night sky.

Suddenly the door opened, and there he was, the Captain.

His eyes shined, even with the poorly lit room, and his toned body seemed to relax when he saw me. His hair was black and ruffled, just like the night before. My heart went berserk in my chest, and if I could speak, I knew I would've been speechless anyway.

When he walked in, he just stared at me. i wondered if perhaps something was wrong, but then he turned around, calling, "Smee!"

In two seconds the short, chubby man came running in. "Y-Yes, Captain?"

The Captain points to me, but stares at Smee. "Is this how you treat a guest of the ship? A woman?"

"I-"

"Go fix a room for her." He growled, not letting him finish his sentence. Smee nodded and ran off, while the Captain turned and smiled to me. "I apologize for my crew, Miss. I'm afraid I picked them up off the streets, so they don't know much about manners."

It was hard to see in the room once he stepped in through the doorway, but I could see he was taking off his jacket. "Here you go, Miss. Much warmer than that towel, and much better coverage, I suppose."

I nodded, and smiled, trying to show him my gratitude. He unlocked the chains and I put the jacket over my shoulders, getting warm.

"What's your name, Miss?" He asked.

Oh, God, my name! i wish i could tell him my name... I just shook my head and patted my throat.

"Ah, you're a mute, eh? Well, welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, the name's Captain Killian, or Killian if you'd like. But I guess it doesn't matter what you refer me as since you can't speak." He turned and, as if on cue, Smee walked in. "There's a cabin ready for the Miss, sir."

"Aye! Now off to the deck with you! You boys can scrub the floors for your punishment of such terrible manners." Killian turned to me, and gave me a dashing smile.

"Y-Yes, Captain." Smee turned to me, and his head bowed lightly. Then he backed out of the room.

Killian put his hand in the small of my back and guided me towards the stairs. His touch was like magic, his fingers gently placed against my back. I wonder if he could hear my heart, and if he noticed that it was beating so fast?

They led me up to another floor, and then another floor. "Aye, perfect, the guest cabin. Across from my cabin, in case you need anything." He smiled to me, another charming smile. I could feel my whole face flush as I gave a weak smile in return. I nodded my head.

"I'm sure Smee has put some proper clothing in the cabin. Perhaps tomorrow we can...figure this all out. How does that sound?"

I nodded again, and he opened the door. The room was much nicer than the other room I had been in. First of all, there were no chains in the wall, and it was much cleaner. There was a coral-colored bed, which had some folded clothes laying on top of it. There was a big window, with a windowsill and a bench. There was also a fancy looking desk, with a notepad on it and a small mirror.

"Do you know how to write?" Killian asked. I nodded. Mermaids knew every language of the sea and land. Writing would help me communicate easily.

"Good. You can use that for communication. I will see you in the morning, he smiled, gazing into my eyes for just a moment, than closed the door. I sighed, very much relieved that I was no longer a prisoner on a perverted ship. I guess Father was right about one thing: not all humans are friendly and fun. But he was certainly wrong about Killian, by far the most well-mannered gentleman I'd ever met.

Killian...the way he looked at me when he first saw me. He must know, he must've recognized me. I can just feel it.

I must tell him when I get the chance.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave reviews, and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Next chapter will be soon! :)**


	5. The Voice that Made Him Tremble

_Killian_

"Captain, I apologize, I thought you said all prisoners-"

Interrupting him, I snarled as I continued to walk along the deck, making sure all the men were working.

"I mean, she's not the first woman to have been prisoner..."

I turned to him, and stopped walking, glaring at him as he cringed back. "She's not just any woman, Smee." I sighed, rubbing my temples. "You remember when you saw me on the shore, and you swear you saw someone huddling over me?"

"Captain, it just looked like it, I'm not sure if that really happened-"

"It was a woman." I interrupted. "That woman."

Smee just blinked, and shook his head. "Are you sure, Captain?"

"Of course I'm sure! Please, that red hair, those...mesmerizing, blue eyes..." I stared into the distance, already feeling light-headed by her beauty. "It was her, I will never forget the face." I turned to him. "You think it's a coincidence that a woman happened to be in the middle of the ocean the same day I was saved by a woman? You think that it's all a coincidence? Two mysterious women in one day? I think not."

"I guess you have a point." Smee whispered, probably aware of his foolishness.

"Yes, so now you realize why I'm upset? That after saving my life she's treated as such on my ship?" My hands turned to fists and I struggled to keep calm. I just couldn't believe they would treat such a beautiful woman as such on my ship.

"Captain..are you sure-?"

"Smee, do not test my patience!" I growled.

"Y-Yes sir." He stammered. "But...how did she get to the middle of the ocean? And...naked too?"

I pondered that for a bit. I wondered why she had gone back into the water, just after saving my life from the merciless waves. And I swear she was singing to me...how could she not have a voice now?

I will question her when I get the chance.

"Captain!" Barbs'bey called over from the group of my crew, they were all getting ready for a ship heist. A wealthy lord had a ship sailing around here, a perfect opportunity to get some supplies and treasure.

"You will stay on the ship Smee, and watch over the girl." I decided. "I don't want anything to happen to her while I'm gone, do you understand me? You defend her with your life." I stood over him, my finger in his face, and glared. "You will give her some food and evening drink, and if we are not back before morning, you will give her breakfast. You know why? Because she will be treated with highest respect, especially after that little show you and all these other idiots pulled off."

He gulped and nodded shakily, and I just laughed and walked over to the crew. "Alright, get your grog and get going! We don't have all night!" I growled.

"Aye aye, Captain." Barbs'bey nodded, and instructed the other men to get into the long boat.

"You heard me Smee..." I instructed, before I turned and headed out with the crew.

* * *

_Ariel_

I sat on the bench, watching through the window as the waves seemed to call out to me. It's the voice of the sea, and all mermaids and mermen hear it. And we could sing it as well, as children of the sea.

All the merpeople had pretty voices, but they all said mine was the most beautiful.

I wondered why it was like that, because I had practiced my singing just as much as my sisters, and still, they could not sing as well as I could.

My aunt always said that it was because of my heart. I cared more than most mermaids, that my feelings and passions were stronger than most merpeople's. Maybe she was right, the power of our voice comes from the heart, anyway.

I found myself not being able to resist, and sang along with the waves. To me, it was natural, like breathing. I truly listened to the hymns of the water, and replied with my own song. The Sea Witch was right, I still had the mermaid's voice. A mermaid's voice was different than a humans voice. Humans have vocal chords, and they use that to sing and talk. We have no vocal chords, but we sing with "the heart", a power only mermaid creatures seemed to possess. So even though I can sing, I can't talk, because I don't have vocal chords like humans do.

But once I kiss Killian...that will all change. I will be able to talk just like humans do. And although my feet don't hurt to walk on at the moment, I'm sure that the pain that will come will go away by his kiss as well. That's what the Sea Witch said, anyway.

I didn't just want to kiss him to be human...but to just kiss him. Now that I've met him, every thought and song is of him. I can't get this man out of my head.

And I had wondered for a while if there was even such thing as love at first sight. It sounded rather impossible, especially since I was growing up in a society that seemed to avoid the word love.

Now I know there is. This sudden protectiveness over him, the fact that I cared about him more than about myself...and I had just learned his name an hour ago. If it wasn't love at first sight, what else would it be?

I mean, I left my species, my whole lifestyle, for this man. I just hoped that it wasn't in vain.

There was a knock at the door, but I frowned when it was only that chubby man, Smee.

"Miss? I have some tea for you and a biscuit. Ladies like that stuff, right?"

I had no idea what any of that stuff, but I knew I was starving and very thirsty, so I nodded and he brought the tray he was holding over to the desk.

I never had to worry about thirst. Mermaids got water just by swimming. If anything, we consumed to much.

It was hard feeling the dryness of my throat, something humans I bet tend to have often. I was going to drink the tea rather fast, but it was hot and I burned my tongue.

"Oh Miss! I forgot to say the tea was still hot. I didn't realize you...have it prepared differently..." He gasped, backing away a bit.

Tears formed in my eyes as I felt the fire on my tongue. Humans drank hot things? That seemed foolish to me. Did they eat hot things as well? I began to realize I knew a lot about humans, but I also knew very little. There were many things to learn about humans, I guess.

I just shook my head and decided to drink more carefully. I took a bit of the biscuit, and found myself very pleased. It was much more flavorful than the coral bits and sea kelp salad under the sea.

Smee just nodded slowly, and said, "If you need anything, just get me." Then he left.

I ate the biscuit rather quickly, and finished the tea nice and easy, finding that my body was more relaxed and at ease.

I continued to sing and sing, unwilling to find my way to my bed for the night.

* * *

_Killian_

The voice. Her voice.

As we began to make our way back to the Jolly Roger, I heard her voice, so sweet and beautiful, just like the morning she had saved me.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, then the whole crew grew silent.

After a while, the cabin boy Wendell replied, "Hear what, sir?"

I stood there, listening to that beautiful voice while the crew heard nothing. Was I imagining it? Or was it her voice, somehow, the girl on my ship?

It had to have been, or I must truly be crazy. I urged the men impatiently to get us on board, and soon the voice stopped, but I continued my way to her cabin.

I was almost running, climbing the stairs, needing to know if it was her all along.

I opened the door, my breath heavy, and I saw the little woman, napping on the bench, her eyes first closed, but then slowly opened when I walked in. She lifted her head up and smiled politely, and I suddenly realized my impoliteness. "I'm sorry..." I insisted. "I didn't mean to disturb you." Although, I should've assumed that she would be asleep, especially since it was early morning.

She nodded, and wrote something on the notepad. "I was just about to go to bed."

She started to get up, but then breathed in heavily as she stood on her feet, like a soundless gasp. She tumbled, but I caught her in my arms. I helped her sit on her bed. "Are you alright, Miss?" I gasped, not really sure what to make of that.

Her eyes were filled with tears, and she held her feet tight. After a moment, she grabbed the notepad, and wrote, "My feet suddenly ache terribly." A tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Is there anything me or my men can do?"

She just shook her head. "It's fine." She wrote.

Nodding, I replied, "I see." The sudden realization popped into my head. "I forgot to ask, but, do you have a name?"

She smiled, nodding vigorously, writing, "Ariel."

"Ariel..." The name made my heart skip a beat. "That's a beautiful name..." I smiled.

She grinned back, and I suddenly felt many impulses all at once. To hold her and kiss her and never let her go. Her eyes seemed to manipulate me, calling for me, controlling me.

I had to use every bit of my control not reach out for her and press my lips to hers. Just thinking that had made my face flush, and I turned away. Never was I bashful when it came to women. I was a pirate after all. And never did a woman ever intrigue me so much, either. Who was this beauty of the sea?

I'm a pirate after all, and even though it had not even been a day, I had developed this gentle side towards her. Just the thought of the crew, my brothers, whistling at her naked body, made me feel revengeful and protective over her.

No woman has ever made me feel this way. Ever.

I was the devious and successful Captain Killian Jones, feared by all of land and sea...and now I suddenly wanted to stop it all and run off with this woman.

A woman I didn't even know...how is it possible?

"If you need something," I took out the bell I had taken from the ship from my pocket, and put it in her hands, "Just ring the bell, and Smee will come over."

She nodded, and yawned.

"Ah, you're tired..." I nodded, slowly backing out of the room. "Then I will see you after you have rested."

She waved goodbye and crawled over to the covers, pulling them over her. Rather seductive thoughts ran through my mind, and shameful, I closed the door rather quickly behind me.

This couldn't be happening. Who is she? She must be some witch or something to have this hold on me. I realized that my heart beat was fast and unsteady. I had to calm down before I could do anything else.

And I had no doubt that she was the woman who had saved me. I just needed to know...why. Why me?

I wanted her to tell me everything, even if I had to demand it. I needed to know why she didn't just let this monster drown in the deep?

And these sudden impulses...I mean, I knew very well I was attracted to her. But why did I suddenly care so much for her safety, for her satisfaction? Maybe I felt responsible for her after she had saved my life. But...even so...

I ran my fingers through my hair and shut my cabin door behind me. I knew very well that being a pirate, you should never care for anyone. I have done many horrible things, just like tonight. I had literally slit the throat of that wealthy lord, and snatched a golden goblet out of his dead hands. I had not only killed him, but his crew, who all must've had families and loved ones.

I didn't care before, I couldn't care. But now...after just seeing that beauty, Ariel...I feel guilt and shame. Not just from killing those men, but also just thinking the thoughts that a pirate would when a beautiful woman was right in front of them.

I had told her before that we would figure it all out in the morning, and so the morning all these thoughts and questions will be answered.

Hopefully.

And with that, I headed to bed, and the beautiful voice brought me to a slumber.

* * *

**Hey guys! So where Killian is at right now with his feelings for Ariel...I guess you could say that he doesn't really know he's in love yet, or that he doesn't want to admit it. It's hard for him to believe he is, because he had just met her and he already has such strong feelings towards her.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading! I will work on the next chapter! **

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading, see ya! :)**


	6. A Confession with Blood

**Hey guys! Sorry for not writing in a while, it has been a very stressful two weeks..I just didn't have the time. But I finally finished! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ursula_

"_You did what?!_"

My brother's face grew red in fury, and I did everything in my ability to remain calm. "_Triton, you know as well as I that this was destined to be. You saw it as well as I that in the prophecy-_"

_"I don't care about the stupid prophecy! My daughter is all alone with those humans! And not just any humans, but disgusting pirates_!" He slammed his fists against my counter, and I just sighed, not really knowing what else I should say. "_You will bring her back_!" He grabbed a potion off the shelf, and my heart stopped in its tracks. He was holding that potion...

"_Triton, are you mad?!_" I growled, trying to rip the potion out of his hands. "_That will kill her!_"

"_Nonsense! She's not really in love with that fool so it won't harm her_..." He sighed, just shaking his head. "_Trust me, humans have just gone to her head. She's just fascinated with them, is all. She'll be fine, and when she jumps into the sea, I'll simply turn her back into a mermaid, and she'll be back home in no time, having learned her lesson._"

"_But you don't know that, Brother! You don't know!" I snarled, truly outraged that he'd even think of such a thing to do. "What if she is, truly, in love? Then what?_"

"_She. Is. Not_." He clenched his teeth as he spat at me.

"_I won't do it_." I shook my head. "_I refuse_."

"_Do it, as order of your king_!"

He waved his trident, and even though I tried to control my own will, his magic was just too strong. All kings of the sea have a magic over their people; if need be necessary, he can force us to do it against our will.

"_Fine_." I gasped. I couldn't fight it, it was impossible.

"Next time you try me, Ursula, I'll have to strip you of your powers. When I say trust me, I mean trust me." And there he left.

My face fell to my hands as I tried to think of a better solution. None came to mind. If he truly wanted her back home, this was the only way to do it. Otherwise, that pirate would hold her back, and she'll never agree.

And since she is human and not of the sea, Triton has no power over her. This is the only way.

"_Be safe, Ariel_."

The sea seemed to be unpleasant, the currents stronger and more wild, maybe perhaps the king himself was distressed.

"_And forgive me_." I cried, hoping my message would get to her.

I hoped that the king was right.

* * *

_Ariel_

There was a loud knocking at my door in the middle of the night, and I found myself feeling too suspicious to answer. I trusted my gut, and tiptoed out of bed, climbing under it. The knock was much too aggressive to be any of the crew men.

The door flew open and I could see two large feet, stomping about the room.

"Nothing in here, I guess." One of the men sighed, starting out the door.

"You barely looked, Drado!" The bigger man with a more rusty sound growled, shoving him past and searching the room more, snatching my notepad from my desk and examining it. "Hey, this has been written in."

"What?" Drado whispered, walking over by his side.

My thoughts rambled in my head. Who were these men? Where was Killian?

Then I remembered something- I had written my whole story in that notepad for Killian, and they were reading it.

Suddenly they both darted towards the door, and after a few minutes, I slowly crawled from under the bed and headed towards the deck.

I hid by a wall covered in shadows and the nighttime, and saw that Killian and his crew were all tied up in the middle of the deck, and there were the two men again. How did they get on this ship? Why? And how did they get all those men tied up?

"This magic won't work forever," Killian growled, struggling to break free.

"Long enough." Drado replied.

"Now, we'll just take this mermaid you have and we'll be on our way." The bigger man smiled, stepping towards Killian, juggling the notepad.

"Mermaid? What the hell are you talking about?" Killian muttered, truly bewildered.

He kicked Killian in the stomach and Killian winced, groaned, and coughed, sputtering up blood.

"Don't play dumb with me. You killed our lord, and you think we'll just spare your lives and forget the mermaid? That's not how it works. Give us the mermaid, and you and your crew will be safe. If not, we'll burn the ship down, just like we were planning on doing."

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. 'fraid I see plenty of women on this ship, and I don't always learn the names or whereabouts of them. I could've had a woman on this ship as a mermaid, I could've had a lot on this ship. I just don't know, nor do I care."

The buff man kicked him again, and Killian curled in a ball, groaning in pain.

"You dumb bastard, you would know. A mermaid doesn't just fancy anyone, and you'd have definitely fancied her. So, tell me, where'd you hide her?"

Killian said nothing for a moment, and I wondered what he was thinking. I wished that I could just get into his head, find out what he's thinking. But I had to focus on freeing him and the crew. "She's in my chambers."

The two men turned to each other and began to laugh obnoxiously. "Ah, so you really did fancy her, did you?"

"Not really. She was just great in bed." He shrugged. As the men continued to laugh, Killian gave me a little nod towards a sword on the deck's wall, rather close to me. He must've known I had been there the whole time.

I didn't want to kill these men, but if I didn't do something they would kill all of us.

I grabbed the swords, very carefully without any noise and creeped up behind the men.

"But nice try Captain; we already checked your chambers. Your little lady must have not been satisfied, because it was only your lonesome-"

I used the handle to smack the back of Drado's head, and he fell to the found unconscious.

The other man didn't even have a chance to react before I smacked his head into unconsciousness. He landed to the ground, and I heard a swoosh sound and I saw that the crew were free, unbound from the spell or whatever kind of magic they were under.

They broke free, and Killian took out his sword, walked up to the two men, and, in a single swipe, cut both of their heads off. The blood oozed from their necks and onto the deck, and I just stared in disbelief and nausea.

And as I fainted, I could hear the men cheering in the back from the kill and Killian calling my name, catching me in his arms.


	7. Anger and Passion

_Ariel_

I found myself in bed, my head pounding and my vision blurry. I turned to the window, and the sun was starting to rise. I wonder if it had just been the next day, or was I out for longer?

"Ah, good morning love."

I gasped and turned to see Killian, sitting in a chair lazily. He was eyeing an apple in his hand, shaving the skin off with a small blade. He seemed calm, but there was this sort if creepy chill in the air. My heart was pounding, my palms becoming clammy. It almost seemed as if I should be afraid.

He looked up at me, with all complete seriousness. The events of last night suddenly flashed in my mind, I shivered with nausea. I almost couldn't believe Killian had just killed those men, just like that, with no emotion in his face or guilt in his eyes. It was like it never happened.

"You were a hoot last night, I must say. The fact that a little woman like yourself was able to knock out those two, burly men!" He laughed, but it was hearty. I couldn't tell if he was mad or genuinely found this funny.

I was scared, and all I wanted to do was jump into the water and go back to the kingdom. I mean, he was a pirate! Of course he was crazy and dangerous, why had I not taken the time to care, to think about my own life on this ship?

"But they had said something interesting. They called you a mermaid, didn't they? Now..." He laughed getting up and walking about the room. "I thought that it was quite impossible. I mean, mermaids were heartless, little beasts, and you-" he smiled at me, not a very happy smile. "You're just a little, happy lady, and no fins in sight! And then, well, they had this." He took the notepad out of his jacket, consisting of my words of who I was and why I was here. My confession. "And it's yours. And I read it, and well, I found it to be very interesting." He snarled and threw the notepad at the foot of my bed.

My heart sank to my stomach...Why was he mad? I mean, I had poured my heart to him and he acts like it's the biggest insult that a woman could do to a man.

Did he perhaps not feel the same way?

Just thinking that thought made me more nauseous than imagining those men's heads cut off. I held my stomach as I watched him, bewildered at his response.

He suddenly turned to me, fast and stuck a finger in my face accusingly. "You know, I'm not an idiot! A pirate knows of mermaids, and knows what they do to men like me!" He took my shoulders angrily, but it was a gentle gesture, unlike I had expected. "Take your magic off me this instance!"

..._magic_?

"I know what you've done. You get on my ship, with those innocent, blue eyes and that seductive little walk you have, and you try to spell me! Well I'm not an idiot, and I will not be pulled in by you. I've heard of the stories where mermaids use their enchantment to lure sailors into the water to their deaths and I will not be one of them. So you might as well release me from your spell and head off back into the ocean, sea witch." His face was so close to mine that my heart stopped.

I stared into his eyes for a minute, and then I grabbed the notepad, headed over to the desk, and wrote, "If I wanted to drown you, then what was the point of saving you? And, I could've let those two men kill you last night if I really wanted you dead."

His angry gaze softened when he read that. He said nothing but stared into ,y eyes, and even though his face was calm, I could see his eyes searching through his thoughts to find an explanation for all this.

"And I have no magic," I continued to write. "If I did, I would give myself a voice and painless feet before I would try to charm you. I have no spell or enchantment, and I certainly do not want to kill you."

He looked away for a second, thinking. "So, what I'm feeling..." He turned to me, looking awkward. "You have no control over?"

I nodded.

"And...you..." He gulped, looking nervous. "You...feel this way as well?"

I nodded again, breathing slowly so I don't pass out again. He made me feel so dizzy just looking at him.

He just stared into my eyes and then took a closer step towards me. "But we just met! We barely know each other!" His eyes looked almost sad, as if he felt sympathetic for me.

I shrugged, and took the notepad in my hands. "A mermaid's bond with her mate is powerful, unbreakable... Even death, we could not part." I wrote, my hands shaking as I spread the words on the paper. "So it's not really a shock to me."

His hands shook as he read the notepad, and looked back up at me. "I guess I'm just..." He whispered, taking another step towards me. "Surprised. I mean, I was raised not to feel this love in my heart. So I just assumed...especially after all the stories I've heard..." He gulped. "That this love I was feeling was all your doing."

I didn't know what I should say, so I just gazed into his eyes, waiting for his next words.

"I hope you know..." His breath was shaky as he took another step toward me, now face to face. "That I'm not a kind man. Those two men, Drado and Bulbus, they were not the first men I had killed. I had killed their lord, and many other lords too. I've slain sailors...and villagers..." He pressed his palm to my cheek, his skin rough but comforting to the touch. "And I don't care. There is no guilt in my heart for their deaths. Are you sure you could live with someone like that, that someone being me?"

I thought for a bit. Yes, he had killed those men. Yes, he had done many other terrible things. Yes, he was a pirate, a man who has no mercy.

And I may sound like a fool, but...I did not care. I loved him, and I couldn't live my life without him.

I pressed my hand against his, and nodded.

"Then, Ariel, I am to claim you as mine...and mine alone." And he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was more beautiful than I had imagined it would be, passionate and hot. I gasped for air before he pressed his lips against mine again, this time more hungry, holding me in his arms, strong and safe. My heart was fluttering and my whole body suddenly felt hot against his. A soft groan escaped his throat as he held my body in his hands.

I had started to feel something heavy, almost growing in my throat. And then I had noticed my feet beginning to relax, the pain declining, and settling softly on the ground.

I gasped and pushed away from him. He searched my eyes, bewildered. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I tapped my throat. I wasn't sure exactly how to talk, because I've only ever talked with my mind being a mermaid and all.

I decided to try to say something simple and easy, something all humans said to one another. "H-Hi." I whispered. My voice was like my singing voice, except from my throat, which felt completely weird but it still worked. I was able to talk, just like a human.

He looked surprised, then his gaze slid to a smile, a warm, deep smile. "Hello, my love."

I took his face and kissed him again, and this time, I was not going to not stop.

* * *

_Killian_

I woke up to a pounding, not on Ariel's door, but on mine. "Captain? Captain, where are you? It's almost sunset..."

I sighed, looking over to the side of the bed to find Ariel sleeping calmly. Her naked body was barely covered by the sheets. My heart quickened when I saw her like that, so bare and beautiful, just lying their peacefully by my side.

It all happened so fast, I guess I wasn't really thinking, but I didn't really have to think. And, I guess I was right. She really was good in bed. I mean, to be completely honest, I had never had that kind of passionate, mind-blowing, love-making sex before, and trust me, I've slept with many women. I had never kept going like that before, I had always just stopped when I was satisfied.

Oh, but this time was different.

Her fingers in my hair...

Her touch to my skin...

Her sweet words, whispering in my ear, "Killian...Killian..."

The door knocked once more and I felt my face flush, slowly getting my body out of bed. Even for a pirate, I was shocked by my thoughts.

I pulled the sheets over her body so she wouldn't be cold, and grabbed the quilt off the foot of her bed. I wrapped it around my waist, and opened her door. "Over here, you idiot." I growled at Smee, who looked dumbfounded at my door.

He turned to me and gasped, taking a step back. "C-Captain, y-you're naked!" his face flushed and he stammered and looked away from meIn Miss Ariel's room...?"

I glared at him and closed the door behind me gently, so she would not wake. I headed over to my door, and growled, "If you or any of the other idiots so much as touch Ariel, I will rip your throats out."

"Sir?"

"You heard me, Smee. She's mine." And I shut the door in his bewildered gaze.

* * *

_Ariel_

I woke up from a knock on the door. Blushing, I grabbed my robe and tied it around me, and just as I was about to grab the notepad, I stopped and smiled to myself. "Coming!" I chimed happily, going towards the door. I opened the door to find Killian, who was not naked unlike me, and I blushed, remembering exactly what happened between us. "H-Hello."

"Hello there, sleepy head, you seem to be getting plenty of rest now-a-days."

He came into my room and set a dress on my bed, a navy and light blue one, pretty and flowy, but comfortable as well. "What's this?" I asked.

"That, love, is a present. You had never been on land before, and I have some duties on the shore to attend to anyone, so I thought you'd come with me."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I had just realized, after all this time with legs, I had never stepped foot on land!

"I-Is that a yes?"

I squealed and jumped into his arms, pressing my lips to his. I broke away with a laugh as he held me. "I can't believe I hadn't been on land yet! I get to see what real humans are like." He laughed and kissed me again, holding me close to him, as we continued on, not stopping.

"Eh-hm." A voice at the door coughed. I stopped and turned toward the door, and there was Smee, face completely red. My face grew red too. Mermaids did not show affection in front of people, but Killian would not let go of me. Holding me against his chest, he sighed. "What is it, Smee?"

"We are to depart on land, soon. Captain." He stammered, looking like a mess.

"Alright, now off with you!" Killian snarled, waving him off. He darted away in a hurry, obviously not wanting to feel any more awkward than he already had. "And you, well," he chuckled, his arms loosening his grip on me. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed naked, but it would probably be best if you put the dress on and meet me on the deck." He turned towards the door and headed out.

My mind raced, just thinking about a day on land.

A day with him.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So, the story is definitely not over yet. In two chapters, Ariel's new life with Killian will take a turn for the worst. (Uh-Oh!)**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
